The Best Christmas Ever
by Liooness
Summary: A Toko Christmas for Toko-Fans holiday contest on DeviantArt. Read, review, enjoy and Merry Christmas everyone!


"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Toph asked as she hooked her arm through her boyfriends' arm in their apartment.

"Nothing," Zuko said and brushed her off before he turned back to her. "Sorry, Toph. I just have a lot on my mind. I'll see you tonight."

She felt him come closer and then kiss her cheek. She moved quickly and turned so that she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him smile against her lips before he kissed her again and then moved to leave. Toph let her boyfriend go and waited until she heard the door close before she started frowning. Zuko had been moody for the past few weeks and had gotten moodier the closer it got to Christmas. Now it was Christmas Eve, and he was almost growling and scowling every time the mention of the holiday came up. Wondering why Zuko was so moody, Toph quickly grabbed her apron and headed downstairs to work in the Jasmine Dragon. She smelled the wonderful teas of Iroh's tea shop and just breathed in the scents from the stairs before hurrying into the kitchen. She heard Iroh moving in the kitchen and walked up to Zuko's uncle.

"Ah, good morning, Toph," Iroh said with a smile. "Would you mind tending to these while I start a batch of Jasmine?"

"No problem, Uncle," Toph said with a smile as she moved to the teapots Iroh had been standing in front of. She heard one start to whistle as another became just the right smell for the green tea to be done and removed the hot water from the fire as she poured the green tea. Setting the tea onto a tray and ringing for the waiter, Toph waited for Iroh to come back. He did and started making jasmine tea and Toph turned to him with a stern face.

"Uncle, what's wrong with Zuko? I know he was moody this time last year, but I had to go out of town for Christmas and thought it was that. What's really going on with him?"

Iroh sighed and poured some tea, moving it to a tray before ringing for a waiter. Jin picked it up to serve it and Iroh turned to Toph once the waitress was gone.

"Has my nephew ever said how he got his scar?" Iroh asked quietly.

"No," Toph said, shaking her head. "I want to know, but I want him to tell me when he's ready."

"That's good," Iroh said with a smile in his tone before he turned serious once again. "His mother disappeared the same day he received his scar. On Christmas. His father never treated him well, always spoiling his sister, and so many dreadful things have happened to my nephew on Christmas, but the worst was the loss of his mother when he was ten."

"So he hates Christmas, big deal," Toph said before making some orange spice tea. "He doesn't have to be all moody about it."

"He has never told anyone why he hates it so," Iroh sighed, putting on a few more kettles to heat. "But he loves you. If anyone can teach him the joy of Christmas, it is you, my dear."

Toph nodded, trying to think of a way to get Zuko to open up to her. They had been dating for a year and a half. He was open with her and their relationship had actually started with them yelling at each other in a college class. He had been in geology since he still didn't know what he wanted to do while she was there in her first semester for her geology major. She had helped him with geology and helped him find his calling in political science while they started dating. Toph had shown up on Zuko and Iroh's doorstep nine months later when she and her father had had a huge fight and she had been welcomed with open arms.

Toph smiled as she worked the tea. Zuko had been a gentleman with her their entire relationship and she thought that was sweet, even though she wanted to take it further. But he was too much of a gentleman to take it further while he lived with his uncle above his uncle's shop. And now, Zuko had two jobs, apparently trying to save up enough to move out. He worked at the tea shop part time and was the campaign manager for Hakoda Aurora who was campaigning against Zuko's own father for the senate seat. Once the rush was over, Toph excused herself back up to her apartment and called her friend.

"Hi Toph, how are you today?" Katara asked.

"Good Sweetness," Toph said. "Hey, what do you enjoy the most about Christmas?"

"What brought this on?" Katara asked shrewdly.

Toph sighed. She couldn't hide much from Katara, especially when she was being out of character. "Zuko hates Christmas, and this year, I want to give him the best one ever. So, what do you do?"

"Listen to Christmas music, shop, cook, get everything nice and give gifts," Katara said with a smile.

"Ok, ask Twinkles for me too," Toph said and heard Katara calling for her boyfriend.

"Heya Toph," Aang said, having the phone handed to him. "So, what's up?"

"What do you enjoy the most about Christmas?"

"This about Zuko hating Christmas?" Aang asked with a grin in his tone.

"Yeah, so what's your remedy?" Toph asked.

"Caroling, music, decorating the tree and finding the perfect gift for someone special," Aang said and Toph made gagging sounds as Aang's voice got sickeningly sweet.

"Ok, well, thanks Twinkles. Gotta go."

"Ok, bye Toph, but if you need help, let us know."

"I will, bye," Toph said and hung up. She thought about what they had said, but knew most of it wouldn't work. Zuko didn't like singing, Christmas music, shopping or cooking. She dialed Sokka next and Suki picked up the phone.

"Hi Toph, what's going on?" Suki asked.

"What do you and Snoozles like about Christmas?"

"Hey Sokka," Suki called just off the phone. "Toph wants to know what you like about Christmas."

Toph heard a few shouts and barely made some of it out, but Suki clarified after a 'thanks sweetie'.

"Ok," Suki said with a smile. "He loves snow, snowball fights, decorating outside and spoiling me. I love shopping, baking, and cuddling next to a fire while Christmas music plays in the background , it's quiet, snowing and I'm next to Sokka. What's this about anyways?"

"Zuko hates Christmas," Toph sighed. "And my family never really celebrated Christmas. I want to give him one he'll enjoy."

"Ah, that's so sweet! I know you'll think of something. If you need any help, let us know."

"Thanks Suki, I will," Toph said and hung up. She sighed again and went over what everyone had told her and thought up a few ideas. Grabbing her coat and wallet, Toph hurried out and started calling people again.

"Hey Mom," Toph said as she walked out of the teashop. "I need a favor…"

XXXXX

Zuko walked back to the tea shop, tired but happy. Hakoda had given him a raise and congratulated him for all the good work he had done so far. Zuko was happy he was working for the right side. Hakoda would do a great job in the senate while Ozai had screwed it up year after year. And Zuko was finally standing for what was right, not trying to gain his father's approval as he had for so many years. He felt the small box in his pocket and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. For so many years, he had been shunned and pushed aside at Christmas, but this year, he intended to make a good memory instead of a bad one.

He was almost to the Jasmine Dragon when he saw Aang and Sokka walking towards him. He started frowning when they smiled and headed him off. Zuko turned around, but both guys hurried up to him and started walking alongside him.

"What?" he growled to them, but they continued to smile and grabbed his arms before pulling him into a burger place.

"Calm down, Zuko," Sokka said as he pulled Zuko to the counter and then ordered some fries and a burger.

"Katara and Suki are helping Toph cook something and they wanted you to stay gone for another hour," Aang said before he ordered a veggie burger.

"Fine," Zuko sighed, but he didn't order anything. He waited until the guys got their food and then they pulled him to a corner booth. Zuko just ignored them both as they ate. He had had a late lunch and if Toph was cooking something, he wanted to be hungry enough to eat it. Though she wasn't as great of a cook as Katara was, she was still good, though Toph never believed it when he told her how wonderful her food was. He wondered what Toph was planning, but continued to frown at Sokka and Aang. They talked amongst themselves, and shot knowing smiles towards him, but Zuko just frowned at them. Sokka eventually got up and Aang turned to Zuko.

"Toph's worried about you. And so are we. You know you can talk to us about anything," Aang said.

Zuko just frowned at Aang when the younger man turned big saucer eyes on him. "The puppy eyes only work on your girlfriend," Zuko growled before he sighed and Aang stopped. "Look, I know Toph worries about me, but I'm fine."

"We all know you've never liked Christmas," Aang said, trying to get another angle on him. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," Zuko growled. He saw Sokka coming back with another burger and frowned more. "I know you guys just want to help, but…stop butting into my life."

He moved to stand, but Sokka laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man," Sokka said. "We've all known each other since high school and we all know you've always hated the holidays. We're here if you want to talk about it."

"Again, no," Zuko said, shrugging loose of Sokka. "I don't talk about stuff like that, and everyone knows it. See you guys later." With that, Zuko stalked away from the guys and started walking back to the Jasmine Dragon and his apartment. He hurried through the tea shop and up the stairs, opening the door and stopping in shock. The apartment was lit only by candles and the scent of an evergreen was in the air as well as vanilla.

"Toph?" Zuko asked hesitantly, looking around for his girlfriend. He moved further into the apartment and saw the table with two candles over it and two plates with turkey, stuffing and potatoes as well as a bottle of wine. Glancing towards the window, Zuko found a five foot tree with white lights and ornaments all over it. Walking towards it, he found a lot of bulbs, but also some ornaments he had grown up with and a few that Toph had mentioned from her childhood. He even found pictures of him, his mother and Iroh on the tree from before he had received his scar and a few pictures of Toph from when she was a kid. He looked up and found the ornament she had given him for Christmas the year before, before she had left for the week to spend the holiday with her family. It was a pair of dragons entwined into a heart and Zuko saw his favorite picture behind it, the dragons acting like a frame for the picture. The picture was of him and Toph, but they were both smiling.

He smiled as he remembered when the picture was taken. They had been helping in the tea shop when Iroh had pulled out his camera. Apparently, Toph had known Iroh would pull out the camera, because she surprised Zuko by jumping up onto him and tickling him before she kissed him. He had started laughing and tickled her back and Iroh had snapped a few shots of them laughing and kissing each other. Iroh had framed them all, and Zuko cherished the photos. He had one in his wallet to cheer him up whenever he needed it. Zuko felt Toph's small hands reach up to rub his shoulders before they slid along his sides to his chest, hugging him to her. Zuko smiled as he felt her head rest against his mid back. She was so short, but he loved her so much.

"Merry Christmas," Toph said.

"You did all this?" Zuko asked.

"Mostly, but I had help," she said in a sly tone. "Come on, Sweetness helped with dinner."

Zuko turned to her and stopped again. She was in a short, long sleeved, red dress that clung to her petite frame. He had never seen her look so beautiful. She usually wore loose jeans and a loose t-shirt, but she was always beautiful to him. But now she looked drop dead gorgeous. Toph smiled, apparently feeling or hearing his reaction and she reached down, grabbing his hand and leading him to the table. She dropped his hand when they reached the table and he sat opposite her.

"Where's Uncle?" Zuko asked, glancing around. He noticed a few gifts under the tree and even made out a couple tags. One was to him from Toph and another to Toph from Katara.

"He's out caroling with his friends before they play some Pai Sho for the night. All night is what he said," Toph said with a wicked grin before she poured the wine.

Zuko smiled slightly and took the glass. They toasted silently and then enjoyed the meal. Toph continued to have a devilish grin on her face, which meant she had something planned. They ate in silence, Toph knowing when he didn't want to talk. Once they finished, Toph cleared the dishes away quickly before coming back to him and taking his hand. She leaned down to kiss him and Zuko was surprised at how chaste she was, but she pulled him out of the chair and towards the tree. He noticed a blanket placed near the tree and smiled, knowing how easily Toph got cold. She sat near the presents and Zuko sat next to her, feeling the small box in his pocket bump against his leg. Ignoring it, he scooted closer to Toph and grabbed the blanket, throwing it over both of their shoulders. Toph smiled at him and scooted closer to him, and Zuko wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer still. She was perfect for him, and he knew how lucky he was to have found her.

"Here you go," Toph said, handing him a large package.

Zuko took the package hesitantly and saw Toph waiting patiently for him. He tore through the paper and found a box. Inside the box was a photo album with lots of pictures. Pictures of him and his uncle and mom from when he was a kid, pictures of Toph as a child, then pictures of him and Toph as they grew up and their friends once they reached high school age. And then college. Zuko smiled when he found the picture Aang had taken of him and Toph arguing over geology and then the pictures moved through to their year and a half dating, even showing Toph moving into the apartment and both of them working in the tea shop. Also Zuko starting his job with Hakoda and then the rest of the album was empty.

He was speechless. Toph had taken every good memory he had and joined them all together with room for more. He set it down next to him and Toph looked at him quizzically.

"Thank you," he said and wrapped her in a hug before he kissed her soundly. Toph kissed him back with more passion than she had ever shown and Zuko knew it was just…right.

They paused for a moment as the need for air became more important and Toph cuddled into his chest. "I'm glad you liked it. The gang brought gifts for us too."

"Yeah, here's one from Katara," Zuko said with a smile and placed the package in Toph's hands. They spent the next hour opening gifts from their friends and smiling or laughing at the gifts. Zuko got a set of metal balls to relax him from Aang, a dance lesson from Suki, a blue sweater from Sokka and a cookbook from Katara. Toph got a necklace from Katara, a set of boots from Sokka, dance lesson from Suki and a rubix cube from Aang.

"You know, this is so pointless," Toph sighed, holding up the rubix cube.

"I'll trade you the sweater for the cube," Zuko said and Toph nodded, pulling the sweater on before cuddling into Zuko again under the blanket. Zuko noticed the candles were getting lower, some going out, but the tree continued to shine brightly.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had," Zuko sighed, holding onto Toph.

"Me too," she said, cuddling into his side. "My parents were always gone for business, and even though they got me everything I ever wanted or needed, I still missed them and never enjoyed the holiday. Our friends gave me a list of ideas, but I wanted to just have a good night with you."

"I'm glad," Zuko sighed, holding onto Toph. He sighed, knowing what he had to do. She turned to look at him again, questioning him with her expression and Zuko smiled. Her face and eyes were so expressive, especially for someone who was blind. But he knew she was never truly blind. She just couldn't see like he could and vice versa.

"Toph, there's something I need to tell you," he started and looked into her eyes. Her green eyes sparkled in the waning candlelight and he saw a million emotions flicker across her face.

"Sparky, you don't have to tell me if you don't…"

He kissed her to stop her from talking and drew back with a smile, seeing her smile.

"I want to," he said and she nodded. He took her hands in his and noticed as he did every time how tiny her hands were, but how strong they were as well. "I never enjoyed Christmas. My father spoiled my sister endlessly while I was pushed aside. My mother and uncle gave me a secret Christmas after my father left while my sister played with her gifts. It was small, and I didn't get much, but I treasured the small gifts and cards. Then, I was ten and my parents had a huge fight after Christmas and my father stormed out, taking my sister to see her new horse which she had gotten. I still got my secret Christmas and my mother gave me her necklace."

He let Toph's hand go when she moved it and placed her hand on his sternum, fingering the St. Christopher necklace.

"This one?" she asked and he nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, that's why I never take it off. Anyway, she gave me the necklace and I noticed she seemed nervous. She kept saying she was fine, and before I went to bed, she pulled me into a fierce hug and told me to be careful, to never forget who I was. That night, I woke up to my room burning around me. I called for my mom, but I didn't hear her. I tried to get to the window as I heard sirens coming and the beam broke above me. Part of it fell and hit my face. The next thing I remember was the firefighter pulling me out. The house went up into flames, but they couldn't find any trace of my mom. She just disappeared. I found the report a few years later, saying the fire was started by a light shorting out on the Christmas tree, and that the tree was really dry. It was a little suspicious, but without any proof, nothing could be done. I lived with my dad, running away a lot until I was eighteen and moved in with my uncle. You know the rest."

He took a deep breath, having relived everything, the bad Christmases, the fire and the anger that came with running from his father and sister, but looking into Toph's eyes, he knew he had done the right thing in telling her. Her eyes didn't hold pity or sorrow for him, but pride that he had faced everything and come out strong. Holding both her hands in one of his, he pulled out the small box in his pocket and flipped it open. He placed it in her hands and watched her as her mouth formed an o in surprise.

"Toph, I love you," he said as she fingered the ring in the box with shock on her face. "Will you marry me?"

Toph grinned suddenly, and dropped the box to jump on him and kiss him soundly. "Yes, she said when she pulled back from him. He smiled back at her and kissed her again. When they finally got up, Zuko picked up the box and took the ring out, placing it on her finger.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling the ring.

"A diamond in the middle with emeralds around it in white gold," Zuko said and Toph nodded. She grinned again and picked up the photo album, placing it in his lap again before pulling the blanket around her shoulders again.

"Look in the back," Toph said with her devilish grin. Zuko turned to the back of the photo album, but didn't see anything but the black background. Toph still had her grin on her face and Zuko started feeling the album. He found a niche and pulled back the matting to find an old sealed envelope. He carefully pulled it out and found his mother's handwriting on the back, simply saying 'For Zuko when he's older'.

Zuko glanced at Toph and saw her interested. He broke the seal and read the letter.

"What's it say?" Toph asked quietly. Zuko set the letter down and turned to Toph.

"Where did this come from?" he asked, not knowing how he felt. The letter was old, but he wasn't sure how old it was, or who had had it for all those years.

"Uncle said he found it in a file box last month. He was moving some stuff around trying to clean the storage closet out a bit and it fell out. He didn't know where it came from or how long it was there. What's it say?"

Zuko looked at the letter again. "It says, 'To my dearest son. I'm sorry I had to leave and couldn't leave you anything. Your father and I had some disagreements, and though I wanted to take you with me, your grandfather and father would search to the ends of the earth to find you. Your father said he would protect you, and I was horrified to learn of how he failed the night I left. That was the reason I gave you my necklace. It was supposed to protect you. I wish I could be there for you, but when the time is right, I'll be there. I love you, my son. Ursa.'"

He turned silent, still in shock from what he had read. His mother was alive and out there, somewhere. But she had still not shown herself to him and he wondered where she was. He stood up to pace and Toph just stayed where she was.

"Why didn't she tell me? Why hasn't she contacted me?! I'm twenty-three! I've been away from my father for five years! How could she do this to me?!"

He had stopped, facing a large candle which was still burning and the thought crossed his mind to burn the letter. But he knew he couldn't. His mother had written it and he knew he couldn't destroy it, no matter how mad he was at the moment. Toph's hands were suddenly on his back and he relaxed into her embrace.

"We'll find her," Toph said gently. "Uncle told me it was your mom's handwriting when he told me to put it in the album. He's been using his military contacts since he found it and I called my parents to help. The whole gang is helping whatever way they can. We _will_ find her, Sunshine."

"I know," Zuko sighed. "Thanks, Toph." He turned to her and saw her smiling up at him. He smiled back. She always knew how to make him feel better, it was why he loved her so much. He glanced to the window and saw it snowing. Smiling more, he grabbed Toph's hands and pulled her out to the balcony in the back.

"Hey, what gives?" Toph cried, pulling back slightly, but Zuko just held on to her hands and pulled open the door. Sweeping away some of the snow with his shoe so Toph wouldn't get her socks wet, he pulled her out and closed the door behind them.

Pulling her so that she was in front of him with her back to his chest, he watched her shiver and frown until snow fell onto her face. Her face lit up and Zuko leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, and thank you. For everything," Zuko said in a whisper. Toph grinned and leaned back as snow continued to fall on them. He was mesmerized by all the lights and Toph being beautiful in front of him. When Toph started to really shiver, he led her back inside and they cuddled in front of the tree for a while before they went to bed. Toph had practically fallen asleep out in the main room, and Zuko had to carry her to her bed. She complained that he was leaving her in her room alone, and Zuko just smiled at that before heading to his own room. No matter how much Toph complained, and how much they both wanted to take it further, he wouldn't do it until they were married.

XXXXX

Toph woke to a wonderful smell. She was warm and in her bed. She frowned as she found herself alone in her bed. She had hoped Zuko would stay with her, even to sleep, but she knew what a gentleman he was. Feeling the ring on her finger, she smiled again. Getting up slowly, she found she was still in her dress with Zuko's sweater on over it. Grinning, she got up and stretched, hearing someone in the kitchen. Moving as quietly as she could, she tried to sneak up on her fiancé. Fiancé; that had a nice ring to it.

"Morning, Squirt," Zuko said, facing away from her when she was a foot away from him.

"Fine, ruin my fun," she pouted. She heard Zuko turn towards her and then heard him chuckle, probably at her face. He moved towards her and kissed her before passing her to head to the table with what smelled like cinnamon rolls. Toph hurried after Zuko and sat at the table. "Though you didn't like to cook," Toph smirked to Zuko.

"I don't, but since you made such a wonderful dinner last night…"

"With help," Toph put in.

"Well, I decided to make breakfast. Pillsbury is easy."

Toph laughed and dug into the cinnamon roll as soon as it was in front of her. They talked a little as they ate, mostly about the future since they were engaged now.

"You might want to change," Zuko said with a smile in his tone as he got up to do the dishes. "Katara called when I started breakfast and the gang will be over in half an hour." Toph sighed, but got up and hurried to the shower, knowing Zuko had already taken his shower. He always rose at dawn, while she slept in. She hoped their friends had found something out about Zuko's mom. When Iroh had brought the letter up while Suki and Katara had helped her put the album together, he had explained that he and Zuko had thought Ursa was dead until he found the letter. Everyone had started the search for Zuko's mom the night before while Iroh had started when he had found the letter. She dressed in her favorite pair of jeans, but wore a tight shirt for Zuko, but pulled along his new sweater in case she needed it.

The gang and Iroh along with Katara's father and Aang's adopted father soon arrived and the girls all awed at how beautiful Toph's ring was. The guys all congratulated Zuko and Toph, though Hakoda and Iroh seemed to have known Zuko was going to propose. Katara pulled Toph away while Aang, Sokka and Hakoda all talked to Zuko.

"We found something," Katara whispered to Toph.

"What?" Toph whispered back. She was excited for any news. She had known Zuko would get angry about the note, but knew he needed it. He needed closure over this last part of his life he had not faced yet.

"It's coming," Katara said and Toph scowled at her. She was about to give a sharp retort to Katara, but a knock sounded at the door. Everyone stopped and Zuko hurried to open the door, but stopped suddenly once it was opened.

"Mom?" Toph heard him say quietly.

"Hi Zuko," an older woman said from the door. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I hope you don't mind me show…"

All further speech was cut off as Toph heard Zuko grab his mother in a hug. Toph moved towards her fiancé and his mother as everyone else stared in shock. She heard Zuko crying softly, but knew no one other than his mother was aware of the fact he was being 'weak'.

"Mom, this is Toph, my fiancé," Zuko said, moving aside and gesturing to Toph.

"It's so nice to meet you," Ursa said and Toph grinned before Ursa hugged her. "Thank you. Your mother was the one who made contact with me."

"Always knew my mom had a secret stash of friends that could spread the word if need be," Toph said with a smile before she moved aside so Zuko could introduce his mom to their friends and his boss and Iroh even pushed forward for a welcoming hug. Everyone talked as Katara and Toph served tea to everyone and Ursa told them that she had left because she couldn't stand to be in the same house as an abusive husband. She had wanted a divorce, but since an ugly divorce in the middle of Ozai's campaign would hurt him, they had come to the decision to split and quietly divorce the next year. Though she had wanted to take Zuko with her, Ozai's father had forbidden it, saying it would make Ozai's and Azulon's political careers fail. The fire had been an accident, but the fact that Ozai had failed to protect Zuko had almost made Ursa head back and file for the ugly divorce.

Ozai had threatened Zuko's life with a real accident if Ursa ever moved against him or tried to contact Zuko, and she had quietly slipped into the shadows, trying to make it through life. She had had to cut off contact with Iroh when she disappeared, but tried to keep tabs on Zuko through the years. But Ozai's thugs had made sure she didn't come anywhere near him and after a few close calls, she had moved to the other side of the country to stay away. On Zuko's eighteenth birthday, she had tried to find him, but Ozai had moved so many times, and Zuko was no longer living with him, he was hard to locate. When Zuko was twenty-one, she had even found and confronted Ozai, but the man had said he didn't know where her son was. They had stopped talking when Zuko moved out on his eighteenth birthday.

Toph's mother, Huiliang, was part of an old club consisting of the wives of prominent people, whether in politics, theatre, or wealth. They were called the Order of the White Lotus. She had sent out the word the day before that Toph was searching for Zuko's mother, Ozai's ex-wife, Ursa Avatar. A friend of a friend had known where Ursa had been and managed to make contact. Huiliang had gotten word and actually talked with Ursa, telling her where Zuko was and, since she had given the photos of Toph for the album, had known about the letter and had told Ursa about it. Ursa had taken the first flight she could get on and Huiliang had let Katara know, but no one else, wanting it to be a surprise for Toph and Zuko.

As Katara and Suki served lunch, and everyone caught up, Zuko drew Toph aside and hugged her. Toph knew something was off as he just hugged her tightly and then kissed her forehead.

"You ok?" Toph asked.

"Yes," Zuko said. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do," Toph said with a smile.

She knew he was looking past her, and knew Iroh, Ursa and Hakoda were talking as Sokka and Aang set the table while Suki and Katara set the meal out and Gyasto was looking at the tree.

"Definitely the best Christmas ever," Zuko sighed. "Thank you."

Toph smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, barely feeling his scar. "No, thank you for coming into my life," she said and kissed him.

Everyone started applauding and a few wolf whistles sounded and Toph and Zuko drew away from each other, blushing.

"Knew the mistletoe would be a good touch," Katara said with a sly smile and everyone laughed as Zuko kissed Toph again before pulling her over to talk with his mother more. Toph smiled as she learned about Zuko's mother and his past, and just enjoyed being next to him and his newly reunited family for the best Christmas she had ever had.


End file.
